1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of mathematical puzzles, which are either box games or computerized games, especially for mobile devices like touch smart phones.
2. Description of Related Art
The present invention relates to IL179388 filed 19 Nov. 2006 (also U.S. application Ser. No. 12/514,829 filed 14 May 2009 “Mathematical puzzle game”) and to IL190579 filed 2 Apr. 2008 (also U.S. application Ser. No. 12/936,207 entitled “A Latin Game”, filed Feb. 10, 2010) both to the present inventor. These two US applications are incorporated here by reference for all purposes.